Arthur's Bad Day
by Arloecxk
Summary: Arthur was having a bad day, until Francis came home and turned it around.


_Ugh... The frog._ I thought to myself. I was looking at the smiling Frenchman in front of me, on the other side of the doorframe.

"Oh! Francis... what a wonderful surprise." _Go away._ I don't want him here... but I love him more than anything. I sighed. "come in."

"Merci mon cher." He smiled his trademark grin and walked inside, kissing me on the forehead.

 _Go away. I'm having a bad day._ I smiled, only seeming to invite him in for a kiss. _Hold me. Go away._ I can't make up make up my mind. I want him to hold me and love me right now. But I want to be alone. Francis wrapped his arms around me and made up my mind for me. _Don't go._ I cuddled tightly against his chest and wrap my arms around his waist, keeping him close to me.

"Are you okay mon amour?..." He looked at me a little worried, Which was quite unnerving. Francis almost never worries about anything when he's around me. I guess it's that blatant.

"No. I'm having a bad day." I hid my face in his chest. Burrying myself in the smell of his jacket. Wanting to hide there forever.

"I can fix that if you wish~" His tone was deep and seductive as he wispered those words in my ear.

 _That basterd. He better not be suggesting what I th-._ My thoughts were cut off by a hand starting to massage my now growing 'problem' through my pants."nhh" I moaned. Enjoying the contact. It felt so good... but I didn't ask for it. "Francis... stop." He immedeatly did as I asked.

He frowned at me. Almost like a lost puppy. "Is that really what you want?..."

"No." I mumbled. All I wanted was him. I don't care how. I just want us to be connected.

His lips curled up into a soft, warm, loving smile as he continued what he had started, forcing another subtle moan to escape my lips.

"M-More... please Fr-Francis..." He still only barely massaged my issue. Teasting me. I whimpered. feeling like the longer he kept doing only this, the less contact was being made. He must have heard me because he started leaving a trail of soft kisses down the side of my neck, tracing to my Adam's apple to suck on it, coaxing a gasp from me. "Y-You frog! you know I don't like that." He heaved me up into his arms bridal style, kissing my lips gently. I returned the action. "Francis, please." I pouted a little.

"Please what?~" a small smirk grew on his face.

"Base Moi." _Ugh. I'm bloody terrible at speaking French_. Although I was absoloutly positive I screwed up, I tried to seem confident that I pronounced it correctly.

He chuckled. "Do you mean baise?~" He smiled charmingly at me.

 _Bloody Hell. I knew I messed it up._ "Yeah..." _My. Face. Must. Be. Pink._ "Baise Moi." _Damn this bloody accent. Damn the french language for not co-operating with my accent!_

He pecked my lips gently, and smiled at me as if I was a child.

I curled my arms around his neck as he brought us both to the bedroom. Francis flopped me onto the bed and shed his clothes. I soon found him on the foot of the bed crawling up and hovering just above me.

"Je T'aime~" The Frenchman whispered into my right ear before biting it gently.

"nh. I-I love you too, frog." I smiled. All my love had on was his boxers now, and I soon realized I was much too overdressed. so I slid off my jacket and shirt. As I reached to remove my pants I was stopped.

"laissez-moi." I heard Francis say. I raised my hips to give him more acces to slide them off my frame. However I didn't realize until after my pants were remove that he had taken my underwear with them.

I shivered a little as the cool air touch the most tender part of my body. He had slide off his underwear immedeatly after.

"Do you want to be streched first Amour?~" I could hear his playful tone.

"Please." I bit my lip a bit. I didn't need to be streched, but it always does feel good to have a little foreplay.

Francis grabbed the lube out of the bedside table and squirted a little onto his finger, playing with it to heat it up. I can never help but think he's amused by the feeling of the gel. He crept back over and pressed one of his lubed fingers to my rear. I bit my lip and nodded. Slowly he pushed the finger inside of me and I moaned. He rolled the finger around inside me, being sure to coat the walls off my insides thoroughly before starting a pace.

I got frustrated. his fingers not near the size of him and this wasn't pleasing me much at all. "Francis, this is just a tease. Put in another you bloody basterd." I grumbled.

"Okay. Okay. calmez-vous." He quickly slipped another finger in to avoid further verbal harassment. But I was still craving more.

"Francis, another, please." He slid in a third and thats when my craving started to feel satisfied but it still wasn't enough. Francis slowly slid his fingers around inside on me and- "OH! THERE!" I yelled as I saw white.

"Ohnhonhon~ Whats zis? Did we find your sweet spot mon cher?~" He cooed these words and I nodded frantically, still out of breath.

"Y-Yes." He pushed on it, rubbed it, and even dug his nail into it once or twice for about ten minutes. Causing me to arch my back moan in discomfort and pleasure, and continuously yell at him 'More'.

Sooner than I realized or wanted, he pulled his fingers out. leaving me there to whimper in need. "Fra-"

"Arrêt. I'm going to give you what you want cher." he kissed me quickly and retrieved anouther handful of lube. Warming it before lathering himself. He lined up his tip with my rear and pushed in. Coaxing a gasp and moan from me.

"Oh. Fr-Francis~" I couldn't help it. He hadn't even started to move and I could have came then. "Please... M-Move" I shivered a little from the pleasure as he did as I had asked. _Bloddy Hell. I won't be able to hold out much longer. This is too good. So, so goo-_ "AHH!" Back to seeing white. He found it again. He kept thrusting into my prostate, making me feel extatic. I tilted my head back and let the surge run through me. I tried to cum but I couldn't. I whimpered. Opening my eyes I saw a smirking Francis. I looked down and the bloody baster had put his finger over the slit so I couldn't cum. "FRANCIS!" I yelled, absoloutly infuriated.

"don't you know it's not polite for bottom to cum first?~" The basterd's smirk only deepened.

"Francis! stop! let me cum you bloody Basterd!" at that point he had stopped thrusting so I could be serious and not be moaning uncontrallably like I had been before.

"Mon petit lapin this will only make it feel that much better when you do cum.~ besides, i'm close anyways. It wont take that much more to throw me over the edge and I assure you, i'll make sure you cum as well." He kissed my cheek and resumed thrusting into my prostate. Making me moan, easing me out of my anger and back into pleasure. He picked up his pace and I couldn't hold back anymore, thank god neither could he. Francis came, completely filling me to the brim. And I followed suit, covering our chests.

He pulled out slowly and kissed me. "Je T'aime." He whispered into my ear, lying beside my and pulling me close to him.

"I love you too, Frog." I smiled playfully and kissed him.

"So how is your day?" He chuckled, teasing me playfully.

"Much better." after that we curled up and fell asleep calmly together.


End file.
